pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
'''Charles, sometimes known as The Wealthy, British-accented Individual, was a European detective living in the United States. Little is known about this wealthy, sophisticated, and British-accented detective. He is very critical and analytical of every situation, as any good detective should be. He always wears his trademarked hat and smokes on his pipe. History His earliest recorded adventure began when his uncle Geoffrey summoned Charles to his mansion—Unbeknownst to Charles, it was a MANSION OF MYSTERY!!! Geoffrey was murdered soon after Charles arrived, and Charles proceeded to search the mansion for clues to his uncle’s murderer. He encountered several suspects—Alexander, Geoffrey’s psychotic butler; Xandria, a valley-girl who’s thrilled to be part of a strange organization called the U.B.P.E, Xanderia, Xandria’s more intelligent sister, and the Fat Guy, whose name speaks for itself. Exploring the mansion, Charles gathered enough evidence to determine the true guilty party—Xanderia, who the police then arrested. (Charles Mystery Stories: "The Mansion of Mystery") The events in Charles’ life after his mystery-adventure are, largely obscured. What we know for certain is that he found himself captured by Elgador, a crazy, evil, giant head. Kundabar, a disturbed elf, came and rescued him, but then turned evil and became determined to either kill him or steal his hat and pipe. Charles defended himself, but when Doomsday, Kundabar's ally, came along with double pistols, Charles could do nothing and was killed. ("MaNiPuLaTioN") Return However, his story didn’t end there. He was rushed to a hospital just in time. They resuscitated him, but the ordeal left him with temporary amnesia. When he awoke, he was confronted by a strange Russian nurse who confirmed his status before locking him in his room. He escaped, befriending a small, sentient pen in the process. The Pen helped him out as much as possible, but it was only a pen and it spoke only Spanish. Charles and the Pen explored the hospital. They encountered a subterranean Morlocks population, which they barely survived. They also encountered a variety of hostile creatures, including a new type of Ape-ball. Also, his inventory screen had undergone some changes. Now it was occupied by a little guy who ate Charles’ inventory which was placed on low shelves in the Inventory screen. Charles met some old acquaintances here, as well, but he had no memory of them and they only looked vaguely familiar. He met Alexander, who he hired as his butler (not remembering Alexander’s love for killing his master), as well as Xandria, who attempted to kill him for locking up her sister. He talked her out of it, convincing her to help him. Charles, the Pen, and Alexander entered an old, broken-down plane, where they laid eyes upon the mad doctor behind everything-- Pinchzoid Crabicus. Human, sort of| Height = Varies| Weight = You don't want to know| Eye Color = Unknown| Skin Color = White (Brown, as Bill)| Blood Type = Mostly 'lowfat' ice cream| Known Relatives = Fat Spirit, mother; Fat Guy's Father, father; Fat Guy Jr., possible son| Special Powers = Weight-gain; Blocking passageways| Created By = Chris DeLuca| Known Affiliations = The Company| Known Aliases = The Skinny Guy; Bill; The Perfect One; Perfecto| Current Status = Active; Last seen to be as fat as an entire planet.| Other Abilities = None known, as of yet.| }}This evil crab had created a mutant pet named JetFin who was a PlaneFish, a fish which had been mutated by the airplane radiation. The crab and his PlaneFish attacked Charles, who fought for his life. He was able to defeat the crab and the fish. This activated a door which led out of the hospital. In the hallway which led to the exit, Charles was confronted by Kundabar, the very same Elf who had killed him, now in ghostly form. Kundabar taunted him, asking to see if he knew who was behind everything. There were portraits of all the hospital’s residents in that hallway, allowing Charles to do what he does best- put all the clues together and determine the guilty party. When he’d reached his conclusion, he pointed at Kundabar and said “It’s you”. Kundabar laughed and confirmed that he was behind everything. He’d hired the Crab, and in fact had killed Charles in the first place. This revelation brought back most, if not all of Charles’ memories. What happened next is as yet unknown. (Charles Mystery Stories'': "Welcome to Death Ward Hospital") Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Charles Mystery Stories Characters